Outbreak
by MeteoraGirl27
Summary: Resident Evil xover. The Umbrella Corporation has a new headquarters in Jump city. But even after the Raccoon City incident they are still developing the TVirus. Full Summary Inside.
1. Black Out

Summary: The Umbrella Corporation has a new headquarters in Jump city. But even after the Raccoon City incident they are still developing the T-Virus. When it breaks out into Jump city the Titans try to find the source of the infection so they so can save the city…and themselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and I don't own Resident Evil.

Author Note: I don't know if I'm going to be finishing 'Recruited' I got like some serious writers block going on there, probably because I have no clue what happens between Raven and Trigon so I'm at a loss to what to write, and I wasn't getting very many reviews anyways. – This story is based around the Resident Evil Movies, Not the games…if there's really a difference cause I've never played the games before – I've been planning this fic for like, ever and have worked hard to get it going. If you're going to flame please do it appropriately. Or I'll have to do something nasty to you.

Chapter One: Blackout 

Jason Howell reported to the new Umbrella Corporation headquarters for his first day of work at the Umbrella Corporation. He had recently graduated college and lived with his fiancée, Kimberly. They were getting married in three and a half months; he was eagerly counting down the days until his wedding.

"Okay" His new boss, Mr. Smith said as he opened a door, they had been on the first floor but worked their way downward, so they were obviously underground. They entered into what seemed like some sort of sterile medical room, there were box's sitting on the counter which had rows of drawers under it, on the other side of the room there was a wall covered with more drawers some had blue lights on the buttons next to them, and some had green lights. Jason put his attention toward the boxes on the counter with the octangular Umbrella logo on it. Some of the boxes had blue tape securing the top and some had green tape securing the top. "Your first job, organize these vials" he told him as he ripped the tape off one of the green box and opened it, inside were vials full of green liquid in spiraling tubes. He opened the blue one, it was the same, except the liquid was blue.

"You see those drawers over there" Smith said pointing, Jason nodded. "Put the blue vials in the ones with the blue lights, and green in the ones with the green, there'll be foam padding in there with imprints big enough for the vials, fill each drawer and go onto the next"

"Got it" Jason replied. This would be easy. He made the mistake of wondering what was in the vials. "So uhh, what is this stuff?" he asked.

"Experimental Medicine" Mr. Smith lied. "Whatever you do, don't drop it, it's…very valuable, report to me when you're done" at that he exited the room and closed the thick door with a click. Jason looked around the room, it was…white. He sighed and took two blue vials out of the box and walked over to the other side of the room, he pressed a button next to the drawer and it opened with a hiss, it was obviously air locked. He slid the vials into their proper tubes and walked back over to the table and reached into the green box and walked over to the green drawer and pressed the button and let it slide open, he put the vials in the tubes. He then walked over to the blue box, grabbed two more and proceeded to repeat his pattern. On about his fifth trip to the blue box, he grabbed two vials, but on his way over he bumped into one of the drawers below the counter and lost his footing. The vial in his left hand slipped out of it and fell to the floor, the glass tubes broke and the blue liquid spilled onto the floor.

"Dammit!" Jason swore "How the hell did you get open!" he exclaimed looking down at the drawer that had caused him to drop it. Don't drop it. The only thing he was told not to do and he had to go and do it. _It's cool _he told himself _I'll just throw the glass away, wipe up the blue crap and he'll never know I broke it. _He kicked the drawer shut with his foot and walked over to the sink and ripped off a few paper towels and walked back over to the spilt blue liquid. He knelt down and picked up the pieces of glass with his paper towel covered hand, and tossed it into the trash can under the sink. He grabbed some more paper towels and walked back over and cleaned up the remaining blue liquid, walked back to the sink and threw it away. No one would ever know...

Smith sat at his desk on the fifth floor with his feet on his desk. He checked his watch. It was noon… why hadn't that new kid Jason reported to him yet? Did it really take someone three hours to sort out two boxes of vials? He sighed; he'd better go check on him.

Smith opened the door to the lab and looked in; no one was in there… at least not from what he could see. He walked fully into the room, both of the boxes were empty. He walked around the counter and gasped. Jason was lying on the floor, eyes open and blankly staring into nothing. His skin was becoming grey and pale and there was a stream of blood coming out of his mouth. He was dead.

"You dropped one didn't you?" Smith asked no one. Jason might have dead, but he wasn't going to stay that way.

_Titans Tower, a day later 10:00 AM_

"Raven have you seen my wireless gamestation controller?" Beast Boy asked as he tore up the living room as Raven entered.

"No Beast Boy I haven't, you wouldn't have lost it if it wasn't _wireless_" she replied making her way to the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of herbal tea. Beast Boy snorted and turned into a dog and sniffed around the living room for the controller. Cyborg then made his entrance taking in a whiff of the air and stretching his arms.

"Someone's in the mood for WAFFLES!" He exclaimed. The tin man was suddenly ambushed by a green dog who barked as he landed on him and turned back into human form as Raven came back out of the kitchen with her cup of herbal tea and sat down at the coffee table.

"Cyborg have you seen that gamestation controller I bought the other day?" he asked in one quick breath as he still sat cross legged on top of Cyborg.

"Uhh, no" Cyborg said "Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me where my controller is! I know you took it!" Beast Boy replied as Raven rolled her eyes and took a sip of the herbal tea.

"Raven tell your boyfriend to get off me!" Cyborg exclaimed. Raven's eyes glowed white as she looked down at Cyborg angrily.

"Beast Boy is **_not _**my boyfriend" she said then calmed down and decided to enjoy her tea in a quieter location. She almost got to do this when Robin came running into the room, ran straight into her causing her to spill her tea all over Beast Boy who let out a loud shriek of pain as Robin tripped over Cyborg and Beast Boy and landed face flat on the floor.

"Ow" he said. His voice muffled by the floor. Cyborg then grabbed the back of Beast Boy's shirt and tossed him off him and stood back up. Beast Boy danced around repeating the word "hot" as Robin pulled himself off the floor. Raven stared at the boys piled on the floor and shook her head.

"What's the hurry Robin?" Cyborg asked as they re-situated themselves in a vertical standing position. At that moment Starfire floated through the doorway looking just as distressed as Robin.

"Turn on the news!" Robin ordered. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy who was still panting and shrugged, he turned around and made his way towards the large screen TV by the window and turned it on, he flipped it from some random music channel to the normal news channel where a blonde reporter was standing in front of a hospital where things looked pretty chaotic.

_"I'm Kelly Anderson here at the Jump city hospital where things look pretty chaotic, early today numerous patients checked into the hospital complaining about a serious illness, the patients suddenly went into erratic and violent behavior and have attacked numerous doctors and there seems to be a viral outbreak going on if you can see behind me officials are trying to keep the patients restrained…_

The titans stared at the screen where police officers were trying to keep about ten or fifteen very unhealthy looking people behind caution tape and had parked their cars in front of it for reinforcement that wasn't really…reinforcing, the cameraman zoomed in on one police officer trying to hold back one of the people, it suddenly latched over and sank it's teeth into the officers forearm.

"Holy shit she bit me!" The officer exclaimed and jumped back. The camera went back to the reporter.

_As you can see, this is a lot like the situation that went on in Raccoon City – _

The TV screen suddenly shut off and the room went dark and all whirring noises of electrical appliances inside the tower stopped and it took a few moments for the Titans To realize that the power had failed. Someone finally spoke.

"Okay, weirdness" Beast Boy said.

"Do we have a battery powered TV anywhere in the mansion?" Robin asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure we don't" he told him. "Coincidental that it had to go out right when that news report was on" Raven stared out the window and thought for a minute.

"I don't think it was coincidental" She finally said "There's no power in the entire city" The Titans didn't know how she could tell in broad daylight, but they knew better than to question Raven's ability. Robin finally said something.

"Well, we better go check it out"

R&R.


	2. The Dead Walk

Replies:

**Psilontech: **Thanks for your review, and yes I believe that is what peter would say

**Mortal Guardian: **No I wasn't planning on having one, but thanks for the idea! I'll definitely take it into consideration.

**Stefanie Johnson**: Yeah, I thought that would confuse people, my view is that people have already seen the footage of the actual incident that was supposed to be a fake, so they are still talking about it even though it wasn't real. Anyways thanks for your review!

**Evanlicious: **Thanks for the review, I'll try to keep those things in mind!

**_Authors Note_:** Spelling/Grammar mistake in last chapter: When Robin asked if there was a battery powered TV he said "Mansion" he should have said "Tower" Sorry bout that, I'm writing an original story and there's a lot of the word 'Mansion'…

Chapter Two: The dead walk

"Me and Cyborg will go check out the hospital, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy go check out the power plant" Robin ordered the other Titans as he sped through the streets on his R-cycle while Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy flew and Cyborg rode in the T-car. Robin and Cyborg sped towards the hospital while the other three changed course toward the power plant. It was sunny out and didn't seem like a day for disaster but that unfortunately was not the case.

When Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy got to the power plant they looked around, no one was there, and nothing seemed to be wrong.

"It doesn't seem to be tampered with" Starfire said walking carefully past the gigantic towers.

"It could have been a line somewhere else" Beast Boy pointed.

"Then why would the whole city go out?" Raven asked. She spotted something on the far wall of the power plant. The power switches for the city…they'd all been shut off. The three of them walked slowly over to them, Raven examined it carefully. There were four switches, the power supply for the city had been divided into fours, someone had shut them all off.

"I'm getting the feeling this wasn't an accident"

Cyborg and Robin screeched to a halt in front of the hospital. There was an absence of the people that had been there earlier during the news report.

"Where'd everyone go?" Cyborg asked Robin who put his helmet on the handlebar of the bike and looked around. The news truck was still parked there, there was a microphone on the ground, the cameras and police cars were still there but no people, even the patients were gone.

"Maybe we should check inside" Robin told Cyborg starting toward the door. He suddenly stopped as he heard his com-link ringing he grabbed it out of his pocket and opened it up, it was Raven and the others.

"Find anything?" Robin asked.

"No, but we did find out why the power went off, somebody shut the whole plant down" Raven informed him. Robin thought for a moment, there was something definitely suspicious about that.

"Was there anyone there?" Robin asked.

"No" Raven replied. Robin looked behind him at the hospital, there was something creepy about it.

"Meet us back at the hospital we're going to take a look around" Robin informed her. Raven nodded and cut the connection.

After successfully turning back on the cities power supply the three Titans flew their way towards the hospital, the streets below had jammed traffic and many people were honking their horns at one another wondering what the holdup was. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire flew downwards towards the hospital where Cyborg and Robin were looking around for any evidence. They landed safely on the ground in front of the two Titans.

"Where'd all the reporters and policemen go?" Beast Boy asked turning back into human form and scratching the back of his head.

"That's what we were wondering" Cyborg replied. There was a weird pause in which the Titans gave each other questioning looks.

"Well" Robin said "Shall we have a look inside?" The Titans headed toward the two glass doors, Robin pushed it open and entered the quiet hospital. There was no receptionist at the desk, the hallways were dark and eerie.

"Hello!" Robin called "Is there anyone in here?" his voice echoed down the halls with no answer. Raven walked over to the receptionist desk and peered behind it.

"Uhh, guys" she said "Might wanna look at this" the other Titans walked over to Raven and looked behind the desk, there was blood spattered on the keyboard and all over the desk, where the blood came from, however was unknown. No one was behind the counter.

"Okay, well this has been fun but I'll meet you guys back at the tower" Beast Boy said pointing behind his back with his thumb.

"You aint going no where" Cyborg said turning to Beast Boy but suddenly caught sight of something else at the far end of the hall. A person…they walked slowly around the corner, slouching with its eyes looking at the floor. Another one soon followed it and then three or four more. No one said anything as the people approached. The first person that had come out was a man wearing a hospital gown, he had dark brown hair and looked about thirty. The patients' skin was pale and grey and their hospital gowns were stained with blood.

"Uhh something is way weird about this" Beast Boy said, his voice shaky. The person at the front of the group made a moaning noise and picked his head up to look at the Titans. His eyes were white and piercing.

"These people" Raven suddenly gasped "They aren't even alive!" The Titans' attention turned to Raven.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"I can sense it" Raven said.

"If they are not alive, then how are they walking?" Starfire asked floating a few inches above the ground. Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and held it up to the people who were now about twenty feet away. They noticed yet another four or five come around the corner following the first group, and even more after that until there were too many to count.

"She's right, they have no life signs" Cyborg informed. Robin readied three birdarangs and held them between his fingers.

"Get ready to attack…" He ordered. The zombie's were slowly advancing on them…fifteen feet away…ten…eight

"NOW!" Robin shouted and threw the birdarang at the nearest Zombie it hit the zombie in the chest. A brigade of Starbolts flew past Robin and hit the zombie behind that one knocking it on the ground. Beast Boy hesitated to go anywhere near them as Cyborg shot a sonic cannon at two others and Raven shot random projectiles at them. The one with the birdarang in it's chest kept walking towards the Titans with the ones behind it still fully alive…err… dead…whatever.

"What?" Robin exclaimed. The zombie Robin attacked grabbed him by the arm, Robin yanked it away, there was way too many, Robin jumped back five or so feet.

"RETREIT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ugh. Bad chapter, crappy ending…review please


	3. The Need to Feed

Replies:

**Psilontech: **Yes, there is a possibility one of the Titans are going to be bit, either this chapter or the next. and there is a slight possibility it could be Raven, but that's all I'm going to reveal… and yeah I noticed the spelling mistake a little too late and didn't feel like replacing the chapter for one word, oh well :p Oh and what was the other zombie/titan fic? I'd like to read it.

**_Authors Note: _**Terribly sorry for long wait people. I've been experiencing some writers block and have been real busy lately,

Chapter Three: 

The Titans pushed open the door and ran out of the hospital as fast as they possibly could, they came to an abrupt stop as they came face to face with yet another group of zombies making it's way past the caution tape. They looked like the ones they had seen on the news earlier.

"Raven, get us back to the tower!" Robin said his voice shaky, in all reality he barely managed to speak at all. Raven glowed black for a second and then a black forcefeild appeared around the Titans and the forcefeild sunk into the ground taking the five teens with it.

After feeling a cold sensation down their spines and feeling a wee bit dizzy the Titans opened their eyes to discover they were safely back in Titans Tower. They shook off the shock of being transported by Raven and got to their feet. The power had come back on, and a news report was blaring on the television.

"What the heck is going on?" Cyborg said looking at the TV screen. "These things are attacking people! Where are they all coming from?"

"The graveyard!" Beast Boy replied "Duh! They're zombies, walking dead! I knew this was going to happen!"

"Those people just recently died" Raven told him "They weren't even buried yet, they still had clothes on" Robin paced for a moment and looked at the continuing news report.

"The patients went it complaining about sickness" Robin told them "They obviously died from that, but what's bringing them back?" The Titans stared at the TV screen for a minute to take in the news report.

_All transportation to and from the city has been shut down to keep the viral infection from spreading. Over half of the Jump City population has been infected. When, where, or how the virus started is still unknown but all the patients that have come down with it have been acting strangely…_

"How could over half the population be infected in under an hour!" Exclaimed Cyborg.

"It probably started a day or two ago, it's just taken this long for it to spread so much that people actually start noticing it" Raven replied.

"Whatever is going on, we need to go back down there and find the source of the infection" Robin told the rest of the team "Maybe we can figure out how to stop it from spreading further"

"I'm not going back down there!" Beast Boy exclaimed pointing out the window at the city across the bay. "Zombies can't swim, we're safer up here!"

"Yes, but the city needs us, we have to go back down there" Robin told him. Beast Boy gulped and looked reluctantly out the window.

_Meanwhile, 2 miles outside Jump city at the Umbrella campsite_

One of the head scientists of the T-virus research program, Dr. Fender, was talking on his cell phone while other scientists once again sat in front of their laptops.

"I don't know how we're going to cover it up this time!" Fender screamed into his phone. "It's the second outbreak in under a year, and people are still talking about the last one! Even though it wasn't supposed to have happened! We had to cut the power to shut up the reporters!"

"Well, that's your problem now isn't it but I'm still going to proceed with the research" said a voice on the other line and Fender heard a click and brought his phone from his ear and stared at it.

"Ignorant bastard" he muttered.

_Jump City Movie Theater, half an hour later_

It was nearing three o clock in the afternoon, anyone who wasn't infected were hiding out in their homes while undead prowled the streets looking for a meal. The Titans, probably the only living thing that dared to go outside were inspecting the movie theater. A car had crashed into a nearby building, overall the cities appearance didn't look very good. Robin stepped over a fallen down poster for a movie and stepped into a cinema where a movie was on the screen, there was sound on the screen and Robin guessed the equipment had probably been screwed up in some way. He walked back out as the other Titans looked behind the counter of the concession stand. Then they noticed something odd, another theater, on the other side of the lobby had a chair propped up against the door as if locking something in there.

"That's interesting" Cyborg commented walking up to the chair, he reached out.

"Wait" Raven said "It's probably there for a reason" Cyborg jerked his hand back.

"I err, knew that" he said. There was a strange noise from inside the theater that sounding sort of like a pig vomiting. Beast Boy gulped and blinked his eyes.

"Ten bucks says there's zombie's in there, let's get outta here!"

"Or there could be survivors, trying to keep the zombie's out" Robin differed. There was a pause.

"Then why is the chair on the outside of the door?" Starfire asked innocently. Robin scratched the back of his head.

"Well…just in case" he said. Without another word he reached out and knocked the chair to the side and opened the door. A pack of zombie's tumbled out and the Titans jumped back in fear.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled readying another handful of assault weapons. Raven mentally threw the chair at the zombie's knocking a few over. A teenage kid with black hair grabbed Robin by the shoulder who kicked the zombie off of him and right under the chin, he heard his neck snap as he fell to the ground and didn't move as ten others made their way out of the theater. Starfire took out five at a time with a shower of starbolts. Cyborg loaded up his sonic cannon and blasted the head off of a zombie, who went flying back into the theater.

"That's right!" Cyborg cheered. "And stay out! You punk ass! You momma's boy! You little bitch!" suddenly he heard a clanking noise and looked down at his arm where a zombie had attempted to bite him but got nothing but a mouthful of metal.

"Titanium, like it?" Cyborg said and then punched the zombie in the stomach; it fell back on the ground. That being the last of the zombie's, Robin looked at the others.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked. Everyone except Beast Boy, who was cowering in fear, nodded in response. Suddenly, the zombie that had attempted biting Cyborg sprang back up and sank its teeth into Robin's forearm. Starfire gasped in fear.

"ARRGGH!" Screamed Robin as he yanked his arm away, a neon green flash of light sped by him and collided with the zombie's head. Beast Boy finally snapped.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he screamed in bloody murder and made a break for the door. The other Titans running quickly behind him.

Okay, another bad ending, sorry I would write more but it's about 2 AM and I'm about to collapse on my keyboard and it's been a long enough delay.

Oh yes, whoever can tell me the name of the guy at the end of Apocalypse who was showing Alice how to use the pen and crap gets a cookie…because I sure don't know it.

Whoever can guess who I'm dressing up as for Halloween also get's a cookie.


End file.
